


The Royal Goodbye

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: After Barthelemy’s traitorous vote of no confidence The Scarlett Duchess, who to no one’s surprise, is prepared to get Reader, Maxwell & their baby out of the country safely. Olivia knows that this is one mission that she can’t do alone so of course Hana, Drake, King Liam and even Bertrand are part of the elaborate escape.
Relationships: Maxwell Beaumont/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

You look around the room at the faces of the people who betrayed you. You supposed Adelaide voting the way that she had wasn’t much of a surprise. You supposed Cordonian apples truly didn’t fall far from the tree. At the same time, you know that if Madeleine had been at that table representing her family, she never would have even entertained the ridiculous proposal of your father in law. While you were hurt by her vote, you didn’t blame Kiara either. She had tried to stop you from walking into the Lion’s den. You’d told her it could wait. And although you and Penelope were close, Landon had always made it clear that his priority was the people of his duchy.

The knife twisting in an already bleeding wound, was the betrayal of Barthelemy Beaumont. While you had always had your suspicions of the man, the truth remained that he was Bertrand and Maxwell’s father. Bertrand who’d opened up the family’s resources and it’s very tight wallet to help you catch the attention and eventual heart of the crown Price. Bertrand who didn’t hesitated for a second about welcoming you into the family when you married his brother and simultaneously ruined all the hard work that he had done to make you a queen. Maxwell, sweet kindhearted and loyal, Maxwell Beaumont had quickly become your best friend, your partner in crime. You couldn’t bare to steal a look at your husband, afraid to see the heartbreak in his eyes.

You couldn’t bare anything in that moment. You heard King Liam make threats, and some around the table mumbled empty words of apology, but you couldn’t really hear any of it. You couldn’t see any of it. All you could see was red. All you could feel was rage. You knew better than act out in any way in that room. You wouldn’t give of them another chance to say that you were unstable or incapable. You’d never give Cordonians or anyone else another opportunity to underestimate you.

“Well, now that we’re through with this ambush,” Olivia groaned getting up from her chair. She said it with a tone of blasé annoyance that only the duchess of Lythikos could manage. “I feel I should remind all of you that this is the start of the Social Season. Surely, the _Conventus Nobilis_ has the human decency to allow a mother and father to enjoy one last day with their daughter. We can handle the undesirable detachment of the heir _once the press has left_.”

“Duchess Olivia is right of course.” Kiari pipes up. “If we are worried about the people’s faith in the Nobles, removing Princess Maxine in such a public way will not look good for any of us.”

“Well, Maxwell, [Y/N], let’s make sure your family’s last day together is spectacular.” Olivia sauntered out of the room.

“C’mon, [Y/N].” Hana whispered. She came to your side and led you out of the room by the arm. It took Drake and Liam both to shake Maxwell enough to get him to follow along.

If things in the meeting room felt like they had happened at a snail’s pace, the second Hana led you out of the room, everything moved with lightning Speed. Olivia was talking fast and quick to someone in her earpiece. Hana was holding your hand and whispering assurances that everything would be fine while Drake led everyone down a secret tunnel to Liam’s private study. Liam was practically dragging Maxwell along.

“[Y/N]?” Your head snapped up when Olivia said your name. “Do you trust me?”

“The only people in this country that I can still trust are here in this room.” You told her.

“Then I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do. Exactly when I tell you, understood?” You nodded in agreement. Olivia was making it clear that she didn’t have time to mince words. “Liam, you should go back out there to keep up appearances, you can’t be seen openly defying the Noble Houses, especially now that Barthelemy has made it clear he’s aiming for the throne. Find Bertrand and a discreet way for him to find himself here.”

“[Y/N], Maxwell this is all my fault.” Liam started to apologize but you stopped him.

“It’s not Liam. The three of us were in this together.” You assured him. “Just do your best to make sure that we don’t all fall together. You can’t lose the crown. Olivia’s right, you should go.” You kissed Liam on the cheek. “Don’t look so worried, King Liam. You told him adjusting his collar. “I’ve been accused of treason before.” Maxwell moved closer. He and Liam shared a bone crushing goodbye hug. The King offered you both one last longing apologetic look before rearranging his features and leaving the room.

“Before we continue, Hana, Drake I’m giving you both the opportunity to leave. There will be no turning back once I set this plan in motion.” Olivia warns.

“What exactly is your plan?” Drake asks.

“We’re going to get [Y/N], Maxwell & Maxine out of the country.” She said plainly. “I can’t do it alone, but I’m not going to force either of you to commit light treason.”

The door to the study opened and Bertrand sheepishly strode inside. You were sure that despite the situation, Bertrand was thinking about how many codes of decorum and diplomacy he was breaking by entering the King’s study without him present. Bertrand saw the crestfallen and dismayed expressions of everyone else in the room and matched them with confusion.

“What’s going on? King Liam said I was needed here urgently, and he told me not to talk to anyone else on my way.” He explained. “What happened in the council meeting?”

“Did you know?” Maxwell roared suddenly.

“Maxwell, I’m sure he didn’t.” Hana commented quietly.

“Did you know?” Maxwell demanded again from his brother.

“Maxwell Your brother wouldn’t betray us like that.” You reached for Maxwell’s hand. He grasped back but he was still glaring at Bertrand waiting for an answer.

“Maxwell, I should like to know the crime that I am being accused of.” Bertrand’s tone now changed to slightly confrontational.

“No one is accusing you of anything. It turns out, our Council Meeting was an ambush.” You explained as levelheaded as you could. “Maxwell and I walked into a meeting of the noble houses. They held a vote and…they decided…” Tears welled up in your eyes and you couldn’t finish what you were trying to say. Instead you buried your face in Maxwell’s chest.

“Your father led a vote of no confidence against the parents of the royal heir.” Olivia finished for you. “The motion carried, and we are running out of time. You were supposed to be joining your wife and son at the Walker Ranch. Were you flying on a private jet?”

“Yes.” Bertrand nodded. “I’m sorry I still don’t understand.”

“Maxwell and [Y/N] can explain on the plane. Can you get them onto the plane without adding them to the charter?” Olivia asked him impatiently.

“Of course.” Bertrand nodded.

“Okay.” Olivia nods. She hands you a bundle of clothes. “Maxwell is already in all black, but I suggest you change into something that will help you move quicker. Hana, go with her, make a big show of looking devastated. You want someone to see you somewhere on this side of the castle. But get back here without _anyone_ noticing. Understood?” You take the clothes and nod.

You did as Olivia instructed. You made your way to a bathroom close to the ballroom. Crying wasn’t difficult to fake. You wiped away tears and sobbed loudly. Hana comforted you as best she could for the act, she knew there was nothing she could say that would ease your pain. It seemed the party goers knew better than to ask you what was going on. Anyone in the bathroom finished their business and left quickly.

After a minute or two, no one new entered the bathroom. Hanna helped you change out of your dress and you dressed into the same sleek black outfit you’d worn to raid Auveral months ago. Sneaking out of the ballroom and back to the King’s Study was surprisingly easy. The ladies in attendance must have warned each other about your ghostly wailing in the bathroom.

“Alright, Hana, I think it’s your turn to rejoin the party.” Olivia said as the two of you slipped back into the room. “No one will notice Drake or I missing, but you’re a little more…social.”

“Okay.” Hana sighed. She looked like she was on the verge of tears now herself. “Maxwell, Cordonia won’t laugh again until you come back.” She vowed. She Kissed Maxwell on the cheek and hugged him tightly. “[Y/N]. I love you, and I know in my heart we’ll see each other again.” She promised before hugging you as tightly as she possibly could.

“Drake is going to lead you out of the castle.” Olivia announced. “There will be a car parked outside of the access road near the hedge maze. Once you’re in the car it will take you to the airport. You’ll board the jet with Bertrand, and you’ll fly to Texas. Take this.” Olivia handed you an old school flip phone. “Don’t contact anyone from Cordonia without my approval, and if this phone rings, answer it. There’s no time for questions, so I hope you got all of that.” You and Maxwell both nodded to show that you understood.

You pocketed the flip phone she gave you and made sure it was secure in your motorcycle jacket. You barely had time to put the phone away before Olivia’s arms were encircling you. It was brief, not as long as the hug from Liam or the one from Hana, but it was a genuine vulnerable moment from Olivia Neverakis.

“I’ll die before I let them take her from you.” Olivia whispered in your ear, before addressing the group. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get going. I’ll be in contact.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Olivia’s instructions, Drake leads Maxwell, Bertrand & Reader through the Cordonian Castle’s secret passages to escape undetected. During their journey the group discovers what’s next for the royal heir and her parents and Drake offers some practical advice to Reader.

* * *

* * *

“You’ll have to move as quietly as possible and we won’t be able to talk to each other again until we’re in the hedge maze, alright?” Drake instructed. You and Bertrand nodded, and Drake pushed a panel in the wall revealing a secret passage.

“Why do I feel like that was directed at me specifically?” Maxwell asked before following Drake into the secret passage. You and Bertrand shared a knowing look that Drake’s instructions were specifically targeted at your husband.

The four of you made your way through the castle crawling and sneaking from one secret passage to a connecting room and into another passage. You were glad to have Drake to guide you through the secret passages because if you’d had to follow verbal instructions, you would have easily gotten turned around. While you followed quietly without having to carry on a conversation all you could think about was your daughter.

It was the truth when you said that you trusted Olivia and the rest of your friends explicitly. You had no doubt that none of them would ever intentionally harm you. Still, you noticed that while she’d been barking orders to you, Liam, Hana and the others she hadn’t once mentioned how she planned on getting your daughter out of the country. You didn’t even know where you daughter was. You had just blindly followed everyone into Liam’s study, just like you were blindly following Drake now.

A tight knot began to form in your stomach as you were overcome with worry. What if Barthelemy already had Maxine in his clutches? There was no telling who his other allies had been. It was bad enough that he’d manipulated his eldest son into turning over his powers as a Duke and tried to steal away his granddaughter from his youngest. What else was he capable of?

You must be nearing the Hedge Maze now. The passageway you were walking was lined with cool damp stones, and the floor was nothing but dirt. It was much darker and narrower than the other passages had been. It was hard to see and you were stumbling more than usual. You tripped on nearly knocked into Maxwell. He caught you and helped you to your feet but didn’t let go. It took Drake and Bertrand’s combined strength to pull open the door at the end of the tunnel.

You were far away from the main entrance to the castle and there were no citizens or members of the media to spot you here. The setting sun, which you one thought cast a magical glow over the country of Cordonia offered you little comfort now. Drake waved for everyone to follow him diagonally across the lawn to a series of tall bushes. It was the exterior of the Hedge Maze. You all had to crawl through under-branches and roots but the four of you managed to sneak into the hedge maze undetected.

“Alight, it should be safe to talk again.” Drake announced. “But I would still keep your voices low. Bastian, Mara or anyone from the Royal Guard could be patrolling out here, thought I doubt they’ll look in the Hedge Maze unless they hear something. And As much as I hate to say it, I think we’ll have to crawl our way through here.”

“Crawl?!” Bertrand exclaimed as quietly as he could and then immediately clamped a hand over his own mouth. You couldn’t help but snort quietly. The idea of sneaking you and Maxwell, who were basically fugitives at this point, out of the castle and aiding in a treasonous plot to kidnap the royal heir didn’t bother him in the slightest. He didn’t even protest at slinking through secret passages which were dingy and had certainly ruined his clothes. No, somehow the idea of crawling on his hands and knees through the Hedge Maze was too much for the Duke of Ramsford.

“Yes.” Drake told him seriously. “Remember that the Hedge Maze is visible from the balcony of the Main Ballroom.” Liam had told you this on you’re very first night in Cordonia, but that had felt like so long ago now. You’d nearly forgotten. “A ballroom which is full of guests right now. So even if they haven’t noticed [Y/N] and Maxwell missing yet, which I’m sure someone must have, they’ll definitely spot us if we’re just milling about in the maze. We have to stay low.”

“Very well.” Bertrand huffed. “Lead the way.”

“So,” Drake looked to you as he crawled forward deeper into the maze. “Have you given any thought to where you’re going to go once you get to Texas? Because you can’t stay at the Ranch. You know that right?”

“Of course, she can!” Bertrand hissed, taken aback. “Regardless of what is going on in Cordonia we Walkers and Beaumonts are a family.” While your heart swelled with pride to hear Bertrand say that above all else you were family, you knew Drake was right. Because your families were so intertwined the Walker Ranch would be the first place Barthelemy or some other Cordonian official would come looking for you.

“He’s right, Bertrand.” You agreed with Drake. “Maxwell and I can’t go to the Ranch with you. It will be safer for Savanah, Bartie and Mrs. Walker. Then they won’t have to lie about us being there. But I have no idea where we can go.” You bit your lip to stop yourself from crying again. “They’ll look for us in New York, and they’ll look for us in L.A. because of Maxwell’s movie. My parents live in Florida but I don’t want to drag them into this. I don’t have any other family. Maxwell, what are we going to do?”

“You don’t have any family, but Maxine does.” Maxwell said, having a sudden idea.

“What do you mean?” You asked him.

“Leo!” Maxwell said as if it should be obvious. “I bet Leo would be willing to help us out, I mean he was basically on the run from the Cordonian government before he abdicated. And I’m sure he doesn’t want to see Maxine taking away from us or Liam lose his throne. Maybe there’s something he can do. If not I’m sure he knows a lot about Cordonian law. I’m sure he’d be willing to help us.”

“Maxwell, I don’t know. Didn’t Leo abdicate and move to the states specifically to avoid getting involved in federal plots like this?” You asked. You didn’t know for sure of course, because you barely knew Leo and he had abdicated the throne long before you’d come to Cordonia.

“Yes.” Drake answered for Maxwell, “But he may be the best hope that you’ve got. Maxwell’s right, Leo knew a lot about Cordonian Law and how to get around policies and dregrees that he didn’t agree with. It’s too bad that none of us know how to get in contact with him, though. Looks like you’re going to need a new plan, [Y/L/N].”

“I may be able to help with that.” Bertrand piped up. “The former Prince Leo and I have been known to exchange text messages, and baby photos, on occasion.”

“Bertrand, this family would be lost without you.” You told him honestly.

Your palms were turning green and your nails were caked with dirt and your knees were starting to hurt. When you thought that you wouldn’t be able to crawl much longer, Drake turned a corner and you could see the exit to the Hedge Maze. After the four of you reached the end of the Hedge Maze, there wasn’t much else around. It was just a finely manicured hill as far as you could see.

“There’s an access road just beyond that.” Drake said pointing to the crest of the hill. “Olivia said there should be a car waiting there for you, so I guess this is where I say…I hope the two of you know what you’re doing because there’s no coming back from this once you get in that car.”

“Drake, the unwavering confidence you’ve held for me since day one is what I’ll miss the most about you.” You commented sarcastically before pulling him into a hug.

“Aww group hug!” Maxwell decided. He too threw his arms around Drake and pulled Bertrand into the hug as well.

“There will certainly be a lot less hugging without to two of you around.” Drake nodded.

“Don’t go getting sentimental on me now, Walker.” You ordered him as the group hug broke apart. You gave Drake a playful punch in the arm which made him smile despite the circumstances.

“We still have quite the journey ahead of us.” Bertrand reminded you. “We’re not out of the woods just yet.” He and Maxwell began walking up the hill.

“You know, I hate to admit it, but you were right.” You told Drake when it was just the two of you. “You tried to warn me back then. You said you’d seen girls like me come and go and it never ends well. Maxwell and I laughed you off then, but you were right.”

“I didn’t want to be, [Y/N].” Drake sighed, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from you. “I didn’t want to be right then, and I don’t want to be right now. But this might not be a fight you can win [Y/N]. I would really love for us to meet up again in the future somewhere and for you to tell me that I’m wrong. Let the others be optimistic, it’s good for them, hope I mean. But just between us, the odds aren’t in your favor, [Y/L/N].” Drake sighed again, he finally looked into your eyes. “Once you get to hold Maxine in your arms again, hold her tight, and don’t ever come back to Cordonia. You won’t survive as second time. We both know what people like Barthelemy are capable of.” Drake shook his head. “Like I said, I hope I’m wrong.” He turned and started walking back towards the Hedge Maze. You stole one final look at the Castle, hauntingly illuminated by the setting sun before running to catch up with Maxwell and Bertrand.


End file.
